


The 12 Types of Clyde Kisses

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: The 12 best kisses you share with your sweet love Clyde Logan.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The 12 Types of Clyde Kisses

1\. The first kiss on your doorstep when he walked you home, crickets chirping and a summer breeze playing through the ends of your hair. He was so scared, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, arms tentatively reaching for your hips. You could hear his breath trembling just before his lips ghosted against yours. So careful, so slow, like one wrong move would shatter this fragile, perfect moment. You couldn’t help but smile as he pulled away, coughed out a flustered “well, goodnight” and strode away matter-of-factly.

2\. The second kiss immediately after, when he whirled around suddenly and strode back to you, hand burying itself in your hair and pulling you in again. More insistent, more sure, his feelings for you flooding him from head to toe. When he finally pulled away, he leaned his forehead against yours, catching a breath. “Well, goodnight,” you joked, and you both broke into giggles, his cheeks flushing adorably pink.

3\. The kiss in the rain as the heavy clouds opened above you in his driveway, catching you in the downpour. He frantically fumbled with his umbrella to no avail, until he saw you blinking up into the sky, laughing, holding your arms out. As you looked over at him, he tossed the umbrella over his shoulder and wrapped you in his arms, pulling you into a kiss. You smiled against each other’s lips and gripped the drenched sleeves of your shirts, which would soon be discarded in a sopping trail to his bedroom.

4\. The kiss on his cheek when he was on one of his grumpy rants, which you always found so endearingly funny. You listened and nodded along empathetically as he prattled off about getting roped into another one of Jimmy’s schemes. “I ain’t gonna just keep letting folks tell me what and what not to do any more,” he huffed. “I know, honey love,” you replied, planting a soft kiss on his cheek if only to hide your humored smile.

5\. The smoldering kiss behind Duck Tape on his break. Your man was so soft and sweet so often, you forgot how strong and masculine he was until he had you pushed up against the bricks, hips rolling into yours, frame towering over you. It left you speechless, and he knew it, that elusive, satisfied smile shining through the darkness. 

6\. The gentle kiss he gave you as you made love late one winter night, so in contrast with the mood it melted your heart into a puddle. He wanted you, you knew that. You could sense it in his desperate movements, hear it in his moans. But that kiss proved something more, something so big and powerful and all-consuming, there was only one word that could ever describe it: love.

7\. The kiss you couldn’t resist even when you were annoyed with each other. You had reached an impasse on a stupid argument, resigning to give each other some space to cool down. But still, arms crossed, eyes lowered, tension ringing in the air, you both leaned in for a quick kiss, comforted by the knowledge that everything was going to be ok in the end. 

8\. The whisper of a kiss he brushed against your temple when he thought you were napping. The sight of you all wrapped up in his t-shirt on the couch, eyes blissfully closed, fists bunched in a blanket. He couldn’t resist tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, mumbling under his breath, “Love you, bug.” He didn’t see the way your smile twisted upward. He just pulled the blanket over your shoulders and tiptoed away, humming an old Johnny Cash tune.

9\. The possessive kiss he planted on you when he caught those assholes at the bar staring, talking a little too loudly about you, not knowing you were his. “Sugar,” he barked, beckoning you to him behind the bar. He circled his arm around your neck, dipped you down and captured your lips in a deep, passionate kiss that turned your legs to liquid. With a final peck and tap on your backside, he set you free, casting a deadly glare at the dumbstruck group of customers.

10\. The loving kiss you pressed to his arm when he awoke from another nightmare, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “I love you, Clyde,” you stated with a warm, reassuring calmness. “All of you. As you are. Forever.” Your lips circled his arm in a series of tender kisses, each one settling his nerves more than the last until he fell back asleep beside you.

11\. The dreamy kiss you shared on the dance floor at Jimmy’s wedding, jazz music circling you like fireflies. He looked so dashing in his suit, you couldn’t have taken your eyes off him if you tried. You only broke away from him when it was time for the bride to toss her bouquet. Clyde wasn’t a bit surprised when you caught it, and you surely didn’t miss the knowing twinkle in his eye from across the room.

12\. The kiss you shared underneath the West Virginia stars, laid out on the grass and tucked tight to his side. As you stared up at the constellations through the summer air, you thought you could glimpse forever. As Clyde looked down at your smiling, awestruck eyes, he felt exactly the same.


End file.
